The Revenge of Butters
by phantomzombie
Summary: The sequel to 'And Wendy Makes Five'. Feeling betrayed, Butters decides to enact his revenge on the boys for replacing him with a girl for the fifth friend.
1. Butters' Scheme

**Marsh Residence, Saturday- Stan, Kyle, Wendy and Kenny are playing 'Super Smash Bros: Ultimate' on Stan's Nintendo Switch. The TV screen shows Stan playing as Link, Kyle as Mewtwo, Wendy as an Inkling, and Kenny as Lucas. Cartman is sitting on the floor watching and is extremely bored.**

**Cartman: **Uh, when is it going to be my turn?!

**Wendy: **After this match, Lardass. In the meantime, can you get us some chips? The BBQ Kind?

**Cartman: **I don't have to take orders from you! You're not my mom!

**Wendy raises a fist like she's going to punch him.**

**Cartman: **Okay, okay. I'll get you chips.

**He goes into the kitchen.**

**Stan: **Yes! I win! In your faces!

**Kenny: **(And I was about to knock you out off the stage)

**Stan: **You were too slow Kenny.

**In the kitchen, Cartman is rummaging through the pantry, looking for the chips.**

**Cartman: **Stupid Wendy, telling me what to do.

**Stotch Residence, Butters' Room- Butters, or rather, Professor Chaos, is making a monologue.**

**Butters: **They replaced me as the fifth friend! First they fired me, and now, they've replaced me! It's unfair! Why does no-one care about me?! **(He walks over to his guinea pigs) **Listen, my minions. I have a plan to make them know that no-one betrays Professor Chaos! **(Maniacal Laugh) **But how to do it?

**Stephen walks in.**

**Stephen: **Butters, I hope you're not planning to get revenge on someone, or else, you're grounded.

**Butters: **Yes sir. And how did you hear me?

**Stephen: **You were speaking loudly.

**Butters: **Oh, jeez.

**Testaburger Residence- Wendy enters through the door.**

**Deborah: **Wendy, there's a boy waiting to see you.

**Wendy: **It's Stan, isn't it?

**Deborah: **Don't think so.

**Wendy went upstairs to her room. She opens her bedroom door and enters. She turns on the light and sees a familiar boy, not Stan, sitting on her bed, his arms and legs crossed.**

**Butters: **Welcome Wendy Marie Testaburger, I've been expecting you.

**Wendy: **Ho-how-how do you know my middle name?

**Butters: **It's on your Facebook account, duh.

**Wendy: **Right. Anyway, what are you doing in my bedroom after that time you pissed on my front door and father?

**Butters: **Just to give you this perfume from Stan.

**Wendy: **It's not even Valentines Day yet.

**Butters: **Well, Stan wanted you to have this as an early present.

**Wendy: **Well, that's very sweet of him.

**Butters: **Put some on.

**Wendy sprays some perfume in front of her, and smells it. She collapses; Butters' face now has an evil grin. He looks at Wendy's unconscious body and smirks.**

**Butters: **Perfume; every girls' weakness.

**To cover up for the crime, he throws away the perfume spray bottle, picks up Wendy, strips her of her clothes (Only leaving her in her underwear) and putting her in bed.**

**Butters: **Night night, bitch. **(Maniacal laugh)**

**He hears her parents coming up the stairs.**

**Butters: **Oh goodness. I gotta get out of here.

**He opens Wendy's bedroom window and jumps out, landing in some bushes... with roses.**

**Butters (Relieved): **Ahhhhhh...

**Realises that rose bushes have thorns.**

**Butters (Horrified): **Aaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!

**Mark:** I'm just gonna say goodnight to Wendy. **(He opens the door) **Wendy, I'm just saying goodnight. Ah, already asleep.

**Onward to Part 2**


	2. Wendy's revenge

**Stotch Residence, the next morning- Butters is looking in the mirror. He strips down to his underwear; he pulls up Wendy's yellow pants, followed by her white tank-top and purple jacket, finishing with her beret. Then he opens his mum's make-up kit. He dabs some make-up on his face, followed by lip-stick around his mouth, and eye-shadow beneath his eyes. Finally, putting on a wig. He admires his reflection, and starts to work on his Wendy voice.**

**Butters (Clears Throat): **Hey, I'm Wendy, I'm gonna suck your wiener, no, that's not right.** (Clears his throat again) **Hey, I'm Wendy, no. **(Clears his throat yet again until he has a convincingly-feminine voice) **There we go. The guys won't know the difference.

**Bus Stop- Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are waiting for the bus. Wendy hasn't shown up yet.**

**Stan: **Wendy should be here by now. The bus will be here any moment.

**Butters shows up, disguised as Wendy.**

**"Wendy": **Hi, guys.

**Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny: **Hi Wendy.

**The bus shows up and they get on. Butters smiles: his plan is working.**

**South Park Elementary- Butters goes to the bathroom. Making sure no-one else is around, he enters the boys' bathroom. He does his signature pose at the urinal. Stan enters to do business, and stands next to him at the other urinal.**

**Stan: **Wendy, you do realise this is a boys' bathroom?!

**Stan looks at "Wendy", and sees something odd.**

**Stan (Now Suspicious): **Wait a minute. Where is Wendy?

**"Wendy": **Right in front of you, sweetie.

**Stan tugs at her hair, and it falls off, showing a yellow ball of hair.**

**Stan: **Butters?! But why?! What have you done with Wendy?! Speak! Or I'll call your parents.

**He reaches for Butters' phone and is about to contact his mother.**

**Butters: **Okay, I'll speak. She's still in her bed. I knocked her out.

**Stan: **You son of a bitch!

**Stan runs off to Wendy's house, accompanied by Kyle, Cartman and Kenny.**

**Butters: **Oh shit.

**Mr. Mackey:** Hey! No running in the halls, m'kay?!

**The boys run out of the school.**

**Testaburger Residence- The boys arrive, barge through the door, run upstairs, and into Wendy's room. They see her in her bed, asleep.**

**Kenny: **(She looks like Princess Aurora.)

**Kyle: **How are you gonna wake her up?

**Stan lifts the covers off, seeing her in her underwear (White bra and pink panties).**

**Stan: **Well, here goes.

**Stan presses his lips against her. Wendy's eyes open, and she awakens.**

**Wendy: **What happened? Stan? Guys, uh, what are you doing here?

**Stan: **We'll explain everything!

**1 Minute Later-**

**Wendy is now seething in anger.**

**Wendy: **That Bastard has it coming to him!

**She dons a purple tank top and black pants; she ties her hair up in a ponytail. She storms off to find Butters.**

**Starks Pond- Butters is avoiding his parents, when Wendy shows up with the boys.**

**Butters: **Oh, hey Wendy. Have a good nap?

**Wendy: **You're dead, Butters!

**Stan: **Go get him, tiger!

**Cartman: **Show him he messed with the wrong girl!

**Wendy kicks, punches and pummels Butters repeatedly, then grabs him by the collar.**

**Wendy: **There's one rule you need to remember: Don't... Fuck... With... Wendy... Testaburger!

**Butters: **Yes, miss.

**She puts him down, and pants.**

**Stan: **C'mon Wends. Let's go to Dairy Queen.

**Wendy: **Okay Stan. Wanna share a milkshake?

**Stan: **Definitely.

**Cartman: **Rocky Road!

**Kyle: **Honeycomb!

**Kenny: **(Any of the flavours!)

**They walk away together, while Butters returns home.**

**Stephen: **Butters, did you lose a fight?

**Butters: **Yes, dad.

**Stephen: **You're grounded.

**Butters: **Oh Shucks!

**The End**


	3. Pop-Culture References

**Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: **The game the gang and Wendy are playing at the beginning.

**Star Wars- Episode VI: Return of the Jedi: **Butters greeting Wendy mirrors the Emperor greeting Luke Skywalker.

**Mrs. Doubtfire: **Butters transforming into Wendy mirrors Robin Williams transforming into a nanny.

**Sleeping Beauty: **Stan kissing Wendy to wake her up.


End file.
